


Don't Leave

by astanne



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astanne/pseuds/astanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little drabble based on a prompt of "Please, don't leave".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave

Kaidan walked towards the Starboard Observation room, his mind in a million places. Being back on the Normandy wasn’t anything like he had expected. Just because Shepard had forgiven him didn’t mean that others had apparently. He sighed and opened the door, hoping that some quiet might calm his thoughts.

He certainly did not expect to find Shepard, and it seemed she was just as confused.

“Oh! I’m so sorry Kaidan. I got so used to coming here to think before it was your room. I should go,” she said, a slight flush on her cheeks as she headed towards the door. It had been an empty room for so long, she had somewhat claimed it for her own. Much like Kaidan had when he came back onboard. She grinned at the thought - they had always joked about sharing a brain.

Kaidan smiled - her ability to get lost in her thoughts and forget where she was for a while was one of the things he had always been jealous of. She had gone from startled to seemingly happy, all while still heading towards the door.

“Please, don’t leave,” he asked, gently grabbing her hand. Shepard turned to him and beamed before allowing herself to be guided back into the room.


End file.
